Born to Redeem
by blackstarlight17
Summary: After a horribly failed mission, Butch and Cassidy are given a new assignment, retrieve an egg that belonged to the Mew that escaped. Main problem, Butch has now developed a huge fear of the species due to the last mission and is beginning to question himself and his place in Team Rocket. Will the egg give him the answers he seeks or continue to torment him? (genre may change)


_**Some time ago I wrote a similar story on Deviantart, but when I looked back, I couldn't help but seriously cringe. Aside the poor grammar and spelling errors, it just seemed...off if you will.**_

_**So I thought to try and fix it up, only to do a complete re-write of it.**_

_**For the most part, I'm really proud, but because I'm known for doing these things when I'm tired, strange I know, I'm sure there are mistakes I may go back on if I find them or someone else points them out.**_

_**I did my best to keep Butch and Cassidy in character, more so with what the plot of this story consists.**_

_**I hope that you enjoy.**_

* * *

"So good to see you two have recovered," Giovanni greeted, bitterness heard on every word that came out. "In case you're not aware, you both have a new mission."

"M-mission?" Butch stuttered, not liking how it was going, seeing the half empty bottle of whiskey. Even his pet was huddled in a corner, refusing to go near its master until he's in a calmer state, not that he could blame it.

"You two were among the survivors… _You_ were there when everything went to hell," the leader growled, both shivering with dread.

"We understand," Cassidy spoke just loud enough to be heard.

"You told the doctors about an egg, one that Mew teleported away. I want you two to find it and bring it back here."

"Egg? Right, we'll do our…" the younger man started.

He was cut off when an angry fist smashed into the desk, rattling the contents, making him and his partner jump.

"I don't want your _"best,"_ I want that damn egg!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Cassidy, you're dismissed, go to the lab and see if they found _any_ traces of where the egg may have been teleported too."

"Yes, Sir…" the blonde half whimpered as she stole a glance at her partner.

"Leave!"

A terrified whimper escaped as she darted out of the room, leaving the two men alone in the office, the younger man using every fiber of his willpower not to shake.

He knew why he was here, knew what may be said, possibly done to him.

"So, I heard you ended having to take control, is that correct?"

"Yes, Thor ended up getting killed when it attacked. Everyone was panicking, someone _had_ to take control to _try_ and get things back in order."

"Yes, of course, you were _trying_, but you still managed to fuck everything up!" Giovanni snarled as he made his way over.

"No one expected that Mew to retaliate so violently. All legends and tales regarding them depicted them as peaceful and playful. Not homicidal monsters!"

He cried out when a hand slapped him, a red mark forming as he fell to the floor, holding his cheek, tasting blood. Of course he'd hit him with the hand that wore those gaudy rings, they pack a punch.

"Yet, you let it slip through your fingers, just like that," the leader growled as he glared at his fallen agent.

"No one would have expected it to blow itself up like some extremist! We were prepared to catch it, not fight it like we're in some Arceus-damned war!" Butch shouted, a hand slapping over his mouth, realizing what he did.

But it was too late, a sharp kick sent to his ribs, enough to bruise them, but not enough to break, unsure if he should be grateful or not.

"Stand up!"

Slowly, he did, yelping when a hand grabbed his collar, slamming him into the wall, coughing hard as he struggled to catch his breath.

Ever since what happened in Unova among other failed missions, his boss has changed, becoming more violent. He rarely showed his rage, but there were boiling points and he's witnessing one of those points right now.

Butch wanted to squirm, to run, but knew better than to do that, knowing he would simply find himself in deeper trouble.

A fist slamming once more, near the younger man's head, making a muffled whimper escape as he bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut.

He can't show any more weakness, if he does, it may end up costing him his job, his life, everything he's worked for.

"I don't _ever_ want to hear you back talk to me again, you hear me?"

Giovanni leaned in, the strong smell of alcohol making the other want to gag, but managed to hold his disgust back.

"Y-yes, Sir," he stuttered, forcing his eyes to open, knowing avoiding contact would only serve to fuel his rage.

"I hope we _never_ have this sort of talk again," Giovanni spoke, tauntingly patting the other's bruised cheek.

The second he pulled from him, a familiar wave to leave made, the other walked out, doing everything in his power not to run.

Just as he was crossing the threshold, he stopped, as if struck with a Thunder Wave, paralyzing him entirely.

"You better find that egg, or else."

As if struck with a whip he's seen many of the crueler members use, he ran out of the office, barely shutting the door behind him.

Trapped in his own worried thoughts, he nearly screamed when a hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning around to see his partner.

"Oh Arceus…" she gasped, seeing the bruise and split lip.

Before she could say anything, he hugged her tightly, body shaking horribly, feeling her lithe body shake just as hard.

Despite her tremors, she rubbed her hand over his back, trying to calm him down, knowing panicking won't help either of them.

"Butch, what happened?"

"You can see for yourself, he's pissed off we failed. He's blaming _me_ for the mission's failure," he gasped softly, steadying his voice enough. "He's right though. I should've thought it more through, should have…"

"Don't," she stated, pulling away to look him in the eye, seeing the unshed tears. "This _isn't_ your fault. We were following orders; you were doing the right thing at the time. We-we just got taken off guard."

"People died because of me!"

"If not from you, it would've been from someone else! We can both agree Mew was going to use Explosion, to take as many lives as possible. We're just lucky _we_ survived, that you saw it quick enough to order a retreat. If you hadn't, there would've been far more casualties."

"But people still died, even as they ran. Even the ones who hid, hardly any survived, even the Pokéballs were crushed or incinerated from the blast. How is that even possible? How could it have that much power left after everything we threw at it?"

"I…I don't know," she sighed, pulling her friend close once more, letting him hold onto her for support, so she could hold onto him for support.

Eventually they pulled apart, seeing her friend had stopped shaking so horribly, yet could see he was still wracked with guilt. Guilt that doesn't even _belong_ to him, guilt that their boss is _shoving_ onto him than taking his fair share, guilt that he'll _never_ get rid of.

"Did you get the egg's location?"

"They found Mew's psychic pattern, they should have an idea where it is shortly."

"Oh…"

"It'll be okay; we'll find that egg and bring it back. The boss will be happy, and if we're lucky, we could snatch any other rare Pokémon on our way back. We'll even wear disguises than our uniforms; no one should be able to recognize us."

"I guess."

Frowning slightly, the two went over to where the lab is, watching as the blonde headed inside to see if there were any updates.

Left alone, the green haired man covered his face, a dry sob choking his throat, memories of that horrible mission running through his head.

If only he hadn't insisted to go along, believing assisting in catching a legendary Pokémon would boost their status.

He was so eager to outshine James and his team, Cassidy understanding, agreeing with him to go along with it.

**_****Flashback****_**

_They heard rumors of the legendary mirage being sighted in various locations across Kanto, even Johto a few times, but mostly Kanto._

_Various Rockets scouted, trying to find it, even a hint of its presence, one managing to find it by accident._

_It was that grunt who idolizes the bumbling trio, Mondo, spotting the legend, even attempting to fight it. However, it zipped off before he could even call out his Pokémon, but caught enough to know it wasn't some mirage._

_He gave his report, telling them where it was, even mentioning of there being an egg, the psychic type carrying it. Whether it was true or not didn't matter, the fact he saw the legend was enough to get things moving._

_The only thing Mondo __**did**__ mention, something he should've taken to heart was that something was wrong with it. There were odd injuries on the body, looking as if it was starting to lose fur, but it had taken off before he could look harder._

_Orders were made, managing to track it down, teams set up to catch the Pokémon, collecting various Pokémon to help with the capture._

_Butch heard of it, excited at the opportunity, begging his superior, a tough man named Thor to let him and Cassidy join. They could help with trapping it, showing his Mightyena, telling him that his partner owned a Sableye. They could prove valuable, using effective moves against the legend once cornered._

_He contemplated the idea before agreeing, trusting the two of them far more than they would the infamous trio if they had been present._

_They packed their things and headed out, taking cars, hiking through various trails and climbing a mountain to where it should be._

_It took two months to reach their destination, coming across a small river, the very Pokémon their boss sought for, for years lapping up the water._

_"__I can't believe it," Cassidy whispered, afraid to speak to loud and be heard._

_Prior to their arrival at the mountain, special psychic jammers the scientists developed were put into effect. To think it worked well enough to keep the Pokémon unaware, their positions set downwind to avoid their scent being caught._

_"__Look at the tail," Butch pointed out, seeing a pink egg, the long tail carefully wrapped around it as if some treasure._

_"__Wonder what should be done to separate it from the egg?" a random grunt asked, not really expecting any answer._

_Without meaning to, he answered, "Best course of plan would be to prevent her from escaping, then keep her low to the ground so if she drops it, it won't get damaged."_

_"__Good idea, Biff," Thor chuckled, patting the younger agent on the shoulder._

_"__It's Butch!" he hissed, keeping his voice just low enough to be heard._

_Grinning still, the older man pulled out his walkie-talkie, setting it so all the hiding agents would hear him._

_"__Alright, plan set to prevent Mew from escaping. That's our first priority. Second priority is to separate it from the egg, so no high damaging moves. Keep it to status moves and make sure that it doesn't fly up to high. We don't want a scrambled egg, got it?"_

_Several replies came back, mostly being confirmations, others asking what to do then, the gears already turning._

_"__If it flies up, have a psychic or speedy grass type to catch the egg if it's dropped at some point. But more importantly, no moves that may cause confusion, it may inadvertently attack the egg. If I see one, I'll have your hide, you hearing me?" Thor ordered._

_Just as the man began to make his orders, Butch looked at the Pokémon closer, finding that Mondo __**was**__ right._

_It looked sick, really sick that made his stomach twist uncomfortably, barely hearing the order for everyone to attack._

_He and Cassidy called out their Pokémon, Tentacruel set to catch the egg, Mightyena set to attack on command. Others called out various ghosts, psychic, and bug types, any that'd prevent Mew from escaping._

_The legend hissed, arching her back dangerously, her emancipated figure more prominent than before._

_"__What is wrong with that thing?"_

_"__Is it sick?"_

_"__No shit, Sherlock, let's just hope it's not contagious."_

_As various grunts talked, they were taken off guard when the Pokémon suddenly leapt at a Liepard, ripping at its throat._

_A scream erupted from the dark type, blood coughed up, a grunt that owned it screaming for it to stop, the legend ignoring her pleas._

_"__Get off her!" the grunt shouted before backing up, shaking when the psychic finally did, the Pokémon slumping to the ground, its throat torn to pieces._

_"__That can't be a damn Mew!" another grunt shrieked, shakily holding her Pokéball, ready to recall her Pokémon._

_"__It _is_ a Mew, you moron!" Thor snapped before seeing the psychic tuck the egg closer to the body, keening to it. "Shit, we can't attack with the egg that close."_

_As if reading his mind, it gave them a hateful glare before energy wrapped the pink shell, realizing it was being teleported._

_"__Stop it!" he shouted, but it was too late, the egg was gone, not bound by the various moves to prevent escape._

_It was an unseen loophole, but at the same time, it meant they no longer had to hold back to capture the Pokémon. They would just have to trace the psychic wave pattern later, smirking slightly when seeing one of the grunts already working on it._

_"__Alright, all attack!" he shouted, the braver members ordering their Pokémon to attack with all they had._

_Shaken, Butch stared at the dead Liepard, having rarely seen something like this, barley hearing Cassidy calling out the rest of her team._

_Snapping out of it, he called out the rest of his Pokémon, barking orders for them to go on the attack, not to hold back._

_Despite the large numbers attacking, the psychic legend dodged, using the ground and air to avoid devastating moves. But in return, it would latch onto a vulnerable neck, tearing the flesh apart with its fangs and claws._

_"__What the hell is going on? I said to attack it, not let it win!" Thor snarled as he called out his Aggron. "Slow it down with…"_

_Before he could finish the order, the Pokémon glared at the steel type, inhaling deeply, shocking everyone when a powerful Flamethrower came pouring out of its mouth._

_Cassidy's screams were lost among others as well as the powerful Pokémon as it was roasted alive. The steel plating that served as armor melted, its thick hide bubbling before bursting into flames._

_But it wasn't just that alone that made so many panic; it was the fact the attacked blasted through and around the Pokémon, engulfing its trainer and several others._

_Agonizing shrieks and screams from the victims rang in the air, everyone scrambling to get out of the way. Those not caught in the flames, but still close were rolling around, trying to put out burning clothes or patting them away on screaming Pokémon._

_Seeing everything turning into absolute chaos, no leader to organize them, to guide them, Butch inhaled deeply, shouting over the screams somehow._

_"__Kill it! I don't care how, just kill that diseased monster!" he ordered, having seen the Pokémon much closer._

_It was diseased, likely rabid or very similar, explaining its violent actions towards them, partly thinking the egg kept it somewhat sane. But the second the egg was teleported away, to Arceus knows where, its sanity left too. It was free to fight with all it had, kill as many as possible to escape or simply to kill._

_Even if they caught the Pokémon, it would have to be put down anyway, they'll just save the scientists the trouble doing so._

_Those who heard him, they didn't care if it was from a proper rank or not, took it as an acceptable order. It was it or them._

_Even the Pokémon seemed to agree on the order, no longer holding back their strength, tearing at the pink legend._

_Whatever it had, many gave orders for long range attacks, refusing to risk contamination to their Pokémon or to themselves. Any that did have them fight close range were those who simply found their Pokémon disposable._

_A Scyther managed to get close enough, slashing with an exceptionally powerful X-Scissor, the legend screeching in agony._

_Thrown to the ground, it lied in a pool of blood, most already there from its previous killings, its body heaving heavily before stilling._

_"__Is…is it dead?" a Rocket asked nervously, calling for his Pokémon to return._

_"__Damn right it is!" a cocky one laughed, he and his Scyther walking up to the Pokémon, "How's that you little bitch? Not so tough now?"_

_Slowly more came over, others staying back, reality sinking in that many of their comrades were dead._

_A few began to cry, those who haven't lost their humanity yet unlike those who carelessly walked over the remains to examine their kill._

_"__Giovanni's going to be pissed," another Rocket muttered, wiping his mouth after vomiting when the smell of burning flesh reached them._

_"__Pissed or not, it __**had**__ to die, for its sake as well as…" Butch started, to try and comfort him as well as himself._

_But he stopped, eyes widening in horror when seeing the Pokémon's eyes opening, a dangerous glint shining._

_"__Retreat!" he screamed, already running, recalling his Pokémon as did others._

_Some ignored him, thinking he was hallucinating, not seeing the Pokémon stirring, others seeing or simply taking his word._

_Before anyone had a chance to react, the half dead cat's body began to glow, realization dawning on those too close to run._

_A loud explosion rang through the air, immense power released, tearing everything around it apart. The shockwaves it released sent various people and Pokémon airborne, many still scrambling, landing good enough to keep running. Others were to dazed, caught in the blast as it continued to grow._

_Butch continued to run, having grabbed Cassidy's hand, refusing to let her go, to lose his best friend. He could hear others following, not daring to look behind, scared if he did, the blast would catch up, he'd trip, or worse, she'd trip._

_"__It's catching up!" a terrified Rocket screamed, tripping over a rock, engulfed in the light, body incinerated._

"We're not going to make it!"_ Butch cried in his thoughts, realizing no amount of running will save them._

_As if on cue, a boulder, a beautifully large one, appeared, praying they could use it as cover, protect them from the blast._

_He barely heard himself screaming to get behind it, hardly focusing as he and other survivors did so._

_Like a gift from Arceus himself, the blast smashed into the boulder, but didn't press further; either reaching its limit or the giant rock became their barrier._

_Once it died down, deafening silence filling the air, someone dared to peek, deeming it safe, running to report._

_Ready to head back, Butch's adrenaline crashed, falling down, his vision darkening before engulfed in complete darkness._

_When he woke up, he was in the hospital, finding he was in worse shape than he initially thought. Funny thing about adrenaline, fearing for your life, makes you forget your leg was broken and run on it._

_Apparently when he crashed from the shockwave, he recalled being thrown into a tree, enough to leave an imprint he's sure._

_Because of it, he not only broke his leg, but had several ribs broken as well as an arm broken. Thankfully, it wasn't the one he used to hold Cassidy's hand when they were fleeing the explosion that psychotic Pokémon created._

_Yet despite their survival, managing to save some lives, he was still wracked with guilt, knowing he should've ordered for them to stay back._

_If he had, more would have lived, he was sure of it._

_He heard about the area being scoured, disguising it as a ranger mission to collect the remains, learning the Explosion, its power was far greater than normal. Anything that was basically next to Mew was disintegrated, no bones, no Pokéballs, nothing._

_The thought terrified him, realizing it could've been him, been Cassidy, their own Pokémon ending up like that._

_Those further from the blast were charred remains, the Pokéballs destroyed, cracked and damaged so severely the Pokémon inside were sure to be dead._

_The few that __**somehow**__ survived later succumbed to their wounds or were going to be suffering agonizing skin grafts for the rest of their lives._

_Why did he have to go on that damnable mission?_

_Why did he have to drag Cassidy with him?_

_Why did he try to act like a leader?_

_Why didn't he react better, assume that Mew faked its death to drawn enough in, to commit a kamikaze act?_

**_****End Flashback****_**

Butch jumped, not realizing Cassidy was grabbing his shoulder to make him look up, seeing his face soaked in tears.

She sat down with him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, letting him cry, not bothered by what most would consider weakness.

She didn't, _couldn't_ blame him for what happened, that he convinced her to go. If it had been her hearing about the mission, she would've been the one dragging him off to join hunt.

So very few pitied the shaken man, those that did understood his pain, having gone through something similar or simply didn't want to try imagining it. Others though felt he didn't deserve to stay, not so much that of the failure, but seeing how traumatized he was over it.

However, anyone with half a brain would know Giovanni wouldn't let him go so easily, not caring how often he'd wake screaming at night. It showed enough that he's cruelly sending him out on this mission, to collect the egg.

The young man wouldn't admit it, but he was deathly afraid of Mew now, having always heard stories of their playful personality. Yet after this, he couldn't look at one as the same thing, only the diseased, murderous monster.

Despite his terror, he still had a mission to do, had to suck it up or risk facing punishment that might _make_ Mew seem friendly.

Without saying a word, he knew that the egg's been located, forcing himself to his feet, still sniffling away, wiping at his eyes.

"I don't want to get this egg. I don't _ever_ want to see another Mew for as long as I live," he spoke bitterly as they left headquarters.

"Butch…" she whispered, having never seen him so rattled, so terrified of a single Pokémon, but she understood why.

Both made their way to Cerulean City, towards a decrepit cavern known as Cerulean Cave, having heard dozens of tales about it growing up.

To think one of the most dangerous places is where the egg was sent, either that Mew knew a secret spot or it really _was_ sick to send its offspring to its doom.

When they arrived, they were careful sneaking in, to avoid various guards posted around to prevent novice trainers entering.

The place was filled with dozens of powerful Pokémon, the pair forced to hide, taking days, weeks even to traverse, leaving special markers to find their way back.

"It should be around here," Cassidy spoke, not too worried about whispering.

Butch had called out his Mightyena, letting it and her Sableye scope around to look for the egg as well as alert them of any dangerous Pokémon.

"Maybe it got crushed?" the man joked bitterly, forcing the blonde to turn and face him.

"You can't be serious? I know what that Mew did was horrible, but this one's just a baby. It doesn't have blood on its hands, it's completely innocent!" she scolded, seeing him look surprised before scowling.

"We don't even know if its disease free! It could be rotting in its shell as we speak," he snarled, storming away from her.

"Butch!"

He ignored her, partly out of his own anger, partly out of guilt for snapping at her like that, for making that comment.

Deep down, he _knew_ the egg was innocent, sick or not, it didn't kill all those people, all those Pokémon even. No, it was just an egg being protected. They don't even know if it even _contains_ another Mew, something he's honestly hoping not to be true.

Hands shoved deep in his pockets, he kicked a rock at the same time he began to pull out a cigarette to try and calm his shattered nerves.

He paused when a groan was heard before a devastating roar was released.

Any color he had vanished as a very angry, very large Graveler stomped his way, clearly pissed off getting hit with that stone. It was almost as big as him! Was that even possible?

No way would he be able to negotiate with it, the man to slowly back away, knowing it was impossible to fight it. He was too far from Cassidy to have her use Tentacruel and doubted Cloyster would be enough to save his skin.

Its hide was smoother, showing age, yet despite that smoothness also held an odd shine, not in a way to mark it _as_ a shiny, but definitely different.

Just as it began to charge, stirring up dozens of Golbat and Zubat, Butch ran, screaming with terror, praying he'll find Cassidy or some safe crevice he could hide in.

Leaping over fallen rocks, whether they were stalagmites or stalactites, he didn't care; he just hoped he doesn't trip.

As if fate decided to be especially cruel, his foot found itself lodged, the bone snapping, an ear splitting shriek ripping out of his throat.

Falling, twisting his foot further from the suddenness, he held his leg, staring at the Pokémon charging, tears stinging his eyes.

Just as it was about to slam into him, a glow outlined it, lifting the behemoth of a Pokémon up in the air, throwing it far away.

"C-Cass?" he whimpered, praying she found him, got lucky catching a psychic type or discovered one of theirs knew psychic.

"Mew!" a cry echoed, a pink blur zipping past, landing in front of him, on the rocks that he tripped on.

A small cry escaped as he struggled to get away, the tiny legend cocking its head to one side, attempting to follow his thrashing body.

"Mew?"

"G-get away! Get away from me!" he sobbed, not caring how cowardly he felt, how stupid he may look.

He swung his arm at the Pokémon, trying to shoo it away, his mind flashing back to the sick Mew, believing this one was going to kill him any second now.

"Mew?" it squeaked again, standing up on its hind legs, wobbling a little, playfully swatting at his hand.

The action however ended up making him scream again, withdrawing his limbs, curling up into a tight ball, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in his ankle.

Seemingly getting the idea he was afraid of it than the attacking Graveler, the tail drooped, clearly saddened.

The Pokémon couldn't understand why he was so afraid.

What did it do wrong to instill such terror?

Not wanting to give up, something in the back of its mind pushing it to try and make this strange creature not afraid.

Seeing how he'd nervously rub his ankle, hissing in pain, it found he was hurting, realizing he may not be able to walk very far if at all.

Hearing a voice calling out, sounding like a name being shouted, the kitten perked up, floating briefly, taking a quick glance at the trembling man.

The small Pokémon flew to the source of the noise, finding another just like the scared man, only female, wondering if this is his mate or friend at least.

"Mew!" it cried out, flying into Cassidy's arms without warning.

"M-Mew?" she stuttered, not expecting to find one so fast.

Looking at how small it was, she realized it was a baby, knowing deep down it was the very one she and Butch were sent to find. There was simply no room for a mere coincidence to find a random baby Mew while looking for an egg.

"Now if I can just find him," she sighed, having heard his screams, but lost him in the dozens of pathways, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Mew!" the kitten cried out, flying up, zipping around her before pausing, pointing its tiny paws in the direction it came from.

"Are you trying to show me something?" she asked, wondering if it wanted to play.

There was no way she could waste time playing, not with Butch lost in here, likely going out of his mind with terror.

"Mew!" it chirped, happy to have been understood, zipping down, forcing her to follow so not to lose the infant legend.

After several minutes maneuvering over rocks, some crushed, not knowing about the rampaging Pokémon, though suspected it, having heard noises alongside her partner's screams.

She began to feel her stomach twist, wondering if she's being led into a trap, that Mew might've been the one chasing her partner.

No, it's just a baby, having just hatched judging by how clean its coat looked and how tiny it was compared to its deceased parent.

Maybe it was trying to play, accidentally chasing him all over? Wouldn't surprise her with how terrified he is of the species now.

Eventually she found him, having passed out, seeing how battered he looked, his ankle swollen and bent in a way it shouldn't.

"Butch!" Cassidy cried out, rushing to his side, forcing him to look at her, forcing an eye to open, checking his vitals. "Butch, wake up, please!"

"Cass?" he groaned, beginning to stir.

"You're awake," she sobbed, hugging him tightly, stopping when hearing him hiss in pain. "What happened to you?"

Turning away, feeling completely stupid from earlier, he drew his good leg up, resting his chin on top.

"I pissed off a Graveler, a really big one."

"Did it hurt you?"

"Not exactly… I think I broke my ankle on some fallen rocks when I was trying to escape it, but it didn't attack me."

"I heard you screaming, but your voice was echoing everywhere, I couldn't pinpoint you exactly. Even Mightyena and Sableye were having trouble."

"I'm sorry for running off, I'm such an idiot. Not even those idiots would be this stupid," he cried, grabbing his hair, a frustrated sob tearing out of his throat.

"It's okay, everything will be okay. But where did the Graveler go?"

"It got thrown by a psychic attack…"

"A psychic…"

Cassidy glanced at the baby Mew, seeing it float not too far, somehow beginning to piece things together.

"Was it Mew?"

Hearing his breathing hitch a little, she rubbed his back, trying to calm him down, repeating the question, wanting to be sure.

"Y-yes…"

"Then it saved you, Mew…it _saved_ you. It led me back here to find you."

"What?"

Butch snapped his head up, staring at her with disbelieving eyes, the other seeing signs he had been crying.

"Don't joke around like that, there's no way…"

"Mew!"

He stiffened when the psychic flew towards them, squeezing itself between them, blue eyes not leaving his brown ones.

He wanted to run, to scream, anything to get away from it only to see something glistening in its eyes, realizing it was starting to cry because he was crying.

Something clicked in him, starting to see the infant for what it was, _not_ what its mother had been.

Gingerly he held a hand out, petting the small Pokémon, though unable to feel the fur through his gloves.

Cassidy stared in amazement, not believing what she was seeing, the small Pokémon purring in content at the affection, her tears slowly stopping.

"Butch?"

"Yeah?" he answered numbly, not taking his eyes off the tiny legend.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're safe now," she sighed, feeling a smile beginning to tug at her lips. "We need to get out of here and get _you_ to a hospital."

"Right," he sighed, glancing at the Pokémon, knowing they had to bring it back, but he couldn't bring himself to.

Mew, this little legend saved his life, not once, but twice, getting rid of that mutant Graveler and bringing Cassidy. It's that and it's so young, who knows how long it could survive in this place by itself, without others of its kind to tend to it or any kind Pokémon to take pity.

Through his fear, he reached out, letting the kitten settle in his hand, finding she really was tiny, wondering if she hatched too soon.

The small kitten curled up against his chest when pulling her close enough, feeling her tiny body rumbling, purring happily.

Hearing a Pokéball being used, he turned, surprised to see Cassidy with a Rhyhorn, wondering where she got it.

"I kinda found it shortly after you took off and got lucky," she answered with a nervous laugh, the other shaking his head, not surprised. "You can ride on her back; it'll be easier and safer than trying to walk."

Nodding, he let her help him up onto the Pokémon, hearing it make a noise, trying hard not to cry out when his injured leg was swung over.

After several hours, they managed to find their way out, the blonde's new Pokémon leading the way, obviously knowing it from living here for so long.

Once back outside, avoiding various patrolmen, they managed to locate the bridge that they used before to get here.

However, due to its structure, Butch had to limp, leaning on Cassidy, Rhyhorn returned to its ball. Mew had dove into the man's pack since he couldn't carry her and try to walk and lean on his partner at the same time.

Night having fallen, they made their way back to town, grateful for not being in their normal outfits, knowing the gym leader lives here.

Second they arrived at the nearest hospital, the Pokémon Center to be precise; Butch was rushed to the ER for treatment, his bag left in Cassidy's care.

Within a few days, while in a cast, he was able to leave on crutches, eager to leave before the chance of being found out came.

Cassidy came around in a car, letting him climb in, dropping his bag onto his lap, a smile on her face.

"What happened?" he asked, knowing when she's smiling like that, it's usually not a good thing.

"You know that white Pokéball you've been carrying around for Arceus-knows how long?" she asked in a teasing tone, already starting the car and driving out of town.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Check it."

Still unsure, he pulled it out, clicking the button, shocked when it burst open, the infant Mew sitting in his lap.

"Mew!"

"What the hell?"

"She got inside it at some point we were walking, surprised we didn't hear it."

"Maybe happened when I was getting my ankle fixed up?" he grumbled, staring at the ball and Pokémon.

"Maybe… Butch?"

"Yeah, Cass?"

"You know, once we return to headquarters, we'll have to hand Mew over, right?"

"I know…"

"Butch?"

"I don't want to though," he sighed, looking at the small Pokémon exploring as far as she was allowed without becoming a nuisance.

"But the boss…"

"He may kill me, but…but I don't care, I simply don't care anymore. Mew's just a baby, she…she isn't like her mother, she isn't sick, right?"

"That's right; I was able to bribe a doctor not to rat us out, making it appear we were rangers in disguise and all that."

"But what am I going to do with Mew though?"

"Are you positive you don't want to turn it over to the boss?"

"Yes, who knows what he'll do to her? He could sell her, make her battle nonstop, he could even have Namba or one of the other scientists experiment on her. She saved me…I…I don't think I could live with myself if betrayed her like that."

She's never seen Butch like this, since that mission, he's definitely changed, starting to question his place. Hell, she's starting to question her place here, wondering if they really _do_ belong, their Pokémon even.

"We could release her or secretly mail her in her ball to someone who won't abuse her."

"Maybe…"

"Mew…" the kitten mewled, not liking the conversation, taking hold of the man's hand, clinging to it for all it was worth.

"I don't think she wants to leave… Why would you _want_ to stay? We're not good people," Butch muttered numbly, the blonde gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Maybe Mew senses something about you? She really seems to like you," Cassidy muttered softly, the other turning to look at her. "You've changed since that mission. You're not as eager to do jobs. You've been kinder to your other Pokémon aside Mightyena."

"So have you."

"Guess I have, haven't I?"

"Maybe we should leave?"

"You're joking, right?"

"Why not, we both agree that Giovanni's pretty much lost it!" Butch shouted, looking at her with determined eyes.

Stopping the car, turning to look the other, unsure if what she heard was right or if her partner, her best friend was even thinking straight.

"Butch, we _know_ too much, he would have us killed than let us leave."

"I know, but I don't want to go back. I don't want to risk going on another mission, risk our lives like that."

She watched as he buried his face into his hands, shoulders shaking, seeing how distraught he was.

"Butch…"

Reaching a hand out, rubbing his back, she let him cry, shout, curse, anything that may have helped him.

Mew sat there, tail drooping, saddened by how upset he looked, mewling softly, trying to comfort him anyway possible.

"Maybe that mission was some demented wake up call for us?"

"Really?" he asked, skeptical of what she means.

"Just hear me out," she started, seeing she had his attention. "I don't know why, but since that last mission we had in Sinnoh, it got me thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Why we weren't fired or thrown out that time and previous failures we had. At the time, we didn't have that many jobs, knowing and not knowing Giovanni's intentions, we weren't considered a threat."

"But what we know, we'd get a bullet in the brain. Makes me wish we were useless grunts still."

"I don't even know if the newbies are safe. Remember how many had gone missing recently along with all those Pokémon and even trainers?"

"You really think Giovanni's done something?"

"Possibly, I've been hearing rumors."

Recalling what she meant, he paled, realizing what sort of fate could be waiting them at headquarters, if they continued to stay and work for Team Rocket.

Rumors began spreading of people and Pokémon, in and out of Team Rocket disappearing, most of which are partly confirmed. But some try to reassure that they simply got relocated for a job or if really new, quit and left Team Rocket.

But the more terrifying thought was hearing rumors of those missing being cruelly experimented on. As for what these experiments could be, he isn't sure, not wanting to think or make his own theories.

"Shit, we have to find a way to leave. We could be next," Butch hissed, recalling Giovanni's vague threat after getting this mission.

"I know, but how?" Cassidy half whimpered, trying to stay strong.

"Mew…" the kitten whimpered, feeling their fear, curling up nervously.

"We could request protection with the Pokémon League, talk with the champion or some other high authority. We know just about everyone who's connected to Team Rocket and who isn't. We can talk with someone who we're sure isn't part of Team Rocket."

"If we did that, that'll surely get us killed."

"Not if we request protection, someone who Giovanni can't touch. Someone who can't be taken out so easily if under attack."

"You're not talking…"

"Caitlin Panthera."

"Butch, we don't even know _where_ she is!"

"She has connections and we know she gets involved almost on a daily basis. If we talk to someone who would have connections with her…"

"Then they could locate her or go through other connections to find her…"

"Exactly."

"Butch, if we did this…"

"I know, if we screw this up, we're dead."

"And if we don't, we're likely going to be dead anyway," she sighed as she began to start the car again. "So why not pick the more exciting way then?"

"Cass…" he whispered, feeling a couple tears fall, a smile forming. "Thank you."

"For now, we'll have to return to headquarters. We need to make some sort of report to bide us some time."

"Maybe we could request a mission to attack the Oak Ranch again?"

"Really?"

"Why not? If I recall, the professor knows Panthera, so may know a way to contact her or find someone who can."

"That and with all those Pokémon, we may be safe, most of them I think belong to her anyway," Cassidy added with a slight smirk. "But if we attack the ranch, how do we avoid having a possible swat team storm in?"

"Make a false arrest? Make it look like we got caught and arrested than sent flying."

"It _could_ work, but we should still iron things out."

"I know, but it's a start, right?"

"A start for a new beginning."

"And Mew?" Butch suddenly asked, realizing they still had the tiny Pokémon.

It was odd, thinking about the species, he feels anxiety, yet looking at the infant psychic, he didn't feel as terrified.

He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it was better than flipping out as he had originally, letting him see it for who it is.

"Keep her in her ball for now, we can rent a hotel or something and teach her how to transform, make her look like something you'd catch. I mean, I caught a Rhyhorn, maybe you could have her look like a Golbat or Ditto."

"Right," he answered as he began to pet the Pokémon gently, seeing it relaxing to his touch, in turn helping him relax as well.

He couldn't help but wonder if Cassidy was right, that the mission regarding Mew's mother was some fucked up wake up call.

While they did their jobs perfectly, they were still never truly part of Team Rocket emotionally, no matter what others say.

Maybe Mew's birth, it's some sign for them, maybe a sign of their possible redemption?

Letting himself doze off in the car, knowing it'll be awhile before they arrive, for the first time in a while, Butch slept peacefully.

* * *

_**I know I said I was proud of how this came out, but I will admit that the ending seemed a bit off. It didn't help that when I posted this up on Deviantart, they had to have a limit, so had to go back and change it up some.**_

_**But I hope I did well enough and I'm open to any helpful critiques to help it flow better, both writing and emotion.**_

_**Read and Review please**_


End file.
